Back to the Fantasy
by Mystfren
Summary: Back to the Future with Final Fantasy VII Characters. Reno gets sent back in time to our present to test Shin-Ra's new technology. Instead of meddling with his own parents affairs, he ends up meddling in his fiance's parents romance. Reno/Tifa coupling.
1. Blast to the Past

The alarm blared

The alarm blared. Fuck it! Another dull Tuesday, probably, filled with nothing but paperwork. As Reno leaned over his fiancé to switch off the alarm he wondered why it couldn't be a weekend. Those were so nice, just to cuddle up with a warm female body. Especially one with long silky dark hair that smelled of mango and coconut. Yes, that was his Tifa.

Rufus Shinra flipped the screen on.

"Is it done yet?"

"Yes, sir, it is done. Or will be by noon."

"Good."

"What kind of vehicle would you like it installed on? I would suggest having one of your Turks testing it. They know how to adapt when it works."

The president of Shin-Ra Power Company stood in a moment of indecision. Oh, yes, he would use one of the Turks. Rude and Tseung were on a mission in Wutaii. Elena was too young to go on a mission as…unique….as this. Reno, then, would be the "lucky" tester.

"Have it installed on Reno's chopper."

"Sir, I don't mean to contradict, but it will be a bit dangerous in a flying vehicle, since he would be going thro-"

"Put it on his chopper." Rufus interrupted.

"Yes sir."

The screen faded to gray static. Yes, Reno would get the pleasure of testing Shinra's new development: time travel.

Reno strode into work that morning and found his seat at his desk. One of the numerous secretaries made her way into the office with a blush already rising to her ears.

"Mr. Shinra wants you in the hangar bay, sir. I think it's something to do with your chopper."

"If he's fucking done anything to it," Reno replied, "I'll turn him into fish bait, and then pour the remainder into a volcano somewhere."

Striding confidently in, Reno saw quickly that something was different. He could see it in the exited light in his boss' eyes, in the light way in which Rufus stepped forward to meet him.

"What's this about?" he said crossing his arms against his chest.

"I've had your chopper upgraded. It's got the latest canons installed on it now." A short pause as an eyebrow was raised.

"Why don't you give it a spin?" a cool, silky voice asked.

"Alright." Was the cocky redhead's answer.


	2. Welcome to Albertville

As Reno flew out of the hangar bay, he knew something was different

_**Introducing my second chapter of this fic, I give you Tifa's parents! And I actually do live in a city surrounded by cornfields. Remember to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Reno and Shinra are not mine. But the city is. But then, who likes cities in the middle of cornfields with the name "Albertville?" **_

As Reno flew out of the hangar bay, he knew something was different. Not good different, bad different. Wrong different. Noise erupted from the engine and _Year 3000 _by the Jonas Brothers inexplicably started blaring from the ship radio. _What an outdated song! Fuck…our parents probably listened to this crap!_ Suddenly the chopper was out of his control. No amount of slamming buttons would help. Helplessly, Reno looked out of the windshield, but instead of seeing ground swiftly coming closer but, he saw…well…fog. Thick fog, so thick it only appeared in video games.

After what seemed seconds, the chopper stopped careening and seemed to hover. The fog cleared out quickly. Suddenly, the redhead was looking out and corn fields.

"Wha?!"

Directing the chopper with the finesse of a maestro, Reno directed it towards a dilapidated old barn with its roof half fallen in. Hopefully, it was abandoned, and whoever lived here wouldn't mess with it.

The engine sputtered out.

"Fuck!"

Stomping through the corn field, Reno reflected on what had happened after landing. He had inspected the chopper thoroughly, and found that his beloved chopper was out of the specialized fuel it used: marijuana distilled fuel. And a note from his "beloved" boss underneath his seat. It read:

_If you find this, the experiment worked, mostly. You are the first person to have ever to have traveled in time. The trouble is, if you find this note, you will have traveled in time, but you are somehow stuck. Never fear, I am sure being a Turk, you will prove yourself equal to the challenge. _

_Rufus Shinra_

Ah…the first signs of civilization: a sign.

"'Welcome to Albertville'…what kinda fuckin' name is that?" The sign had also said it was an "All-American city." _America…was that some kind of country before Shin-Ra? Tifa would know…she was good at stuff like that. _A sigh escaped. _If I don't find a way out, I might never see her again._ He kept walking, following the highway. Finally, he came across the downtown. He needed to find marijuana distilled fuel.

He figured the quickest way to work out where he was time-wise was a library. The first one he came across was called Central Library. Noticing the paper dispensers, he saw that it was July 21st 2008. Then, a pretty brunette girl caught his eye. She looked incredibly like Tifa, except that her eyes were a bright green. Her hair was caught up in a loose ponytail that cascaded down her shoulder.

"Hello there, beautiful." He drawled as her eyes slid onto him and darkened.

"Look, whatever you want, I can't give it to you!" she said defensively. Then, to his utter embarrassment, the Turk realized that this girl must be eighteen, maybe nineteen. Too young for him.

"I don't want…I mean…I didn't mean that. Could you help me? I seem to be lost."

"Obviously. with that hair." She said, and strode away, leaving him lost in shelves and shelves upon shelves of Fiction. His least favorite kind too, Science Fiction. A tap on the shoulder startled him out of his reverie.

"Don't worry about her, she's the most popular girl in school." A voice quavered. Looking around, the redhead saw a teen, nearly the same age as the girl. His brown hair was ruffled, but they did not distract from his brown eyes flecked with crimson.


End file.
